Educated in sex
by MrsSimply
Summary: Trop souvent, mais trop mal aimé, ainsi pouvait-on définir l'être humain étendu sur le canapé. Et Sasuke n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard ni à arrêter de caresser cette peau si chaude. Sasunaru ONESHOT


Whoo! Nouvelle fiction. Chères lectrices, c'est le début de la fin, en effet, je viens de publier une fiction dont je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Je ne saurais dire si je l'aime ou pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne plaira pas à tout le monde. En tout cas, c'est encore un Sasunaru, et Naruto est... Pas très... Viril (eumh...). Et moi qui aime pas les Naruto "fille avec un pénis", je me sens soudain honteuse. Enfin, vous me direz quoi. Vous pouvez aussi remercier Adralya qui à corrigé cette fiction sur son lit d'agonie xD. Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par beaucoup de choses, entre autre le fanart dont on peut trouver le lien dans le profil. Ce fanart à donné le titre à la fiction et la description de Sasuke est basé sur ce fanart. Sur ce, je crois que je peux vous souhaiter bonne ecture... Ah non, juste pour vous prévenir, le monde dans lequel vous allez entrer et pas joli, joli... Mais j'écris pas du M pour nada! Sur ce...

* * *

**Educated in Sex.**

**

* * *

**

Pendant toute sa vie, Sasuke avait été éduqué dans le sexe. A bien y regarder, sa vie n'était finalement qu'une vaste orgie sans fond, sans forme et surtout sans fin. Lorsqu'il avait six ans, il avait vu pour la première fois l'autre visage de sa mère, la prostituée. Dans le jardin, sur la balançoire où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, elle était là, chevauchant un autre homme. Sasuke n'avait jamais connu son père, mort d'une overdose deux jours avant sa naissance ou quelque chose de ce genre. Étrangement, la version changeait à chaque fois qu'il avait posé la question à sa mère ou à son frère et il avait appris à ne la plus poser. Les enfants savent ce genre de chose.

Le lendemain de cette nuit, il avait demandé qui était l'homme dans le jardin et sa mère l'avait giflé. Elle s'était ensuite excusée mais n'avait plus rien dit pendant des jours. Sasuke n'en avait jamais reparlé. Il avait cessé de poser des questions et, peu à peu, il s'était presque complètement tu.

L'argent était précieux mais ne manquait pas et, en grandissant, Sasuke s'était demandé pourquoi sa mère faisait cette activité. Son frère lui avait un jour dit qu'on naissait trainée et qu'on le restait à jamais. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers son cadet et lui avait soufflé «j'espère que tu n'es pas une trainée, Sasuke. Tu es tellement comme elle, alors que moi, je ressemble à Papa!». Pendant longtemps, il se mit à détester sa mère à son tour, à la traiter de tous les noms comme le faisait Itachi pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas comme elle. Et toujours, Mikoto souriait gentiment et s'enfermait dans sa chambre durant des heures.

Être le fils de la trainée de la banlieue tranquille rendait la vie étrange. Des hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vu lui offraient spontanément des bonbons, des chocolats, des sourires et, au fil du temps, Sasuke apprit à détester tout cela, les bonbons, les chocolats, les sourires. Comme son frère, il remettait tout sur le dos de leur mère, cachant sa frustration, son impuissance sous des montagnes de colère et de haine.

Et puis, quand Itachi eut quatorze ans, il ramena la première. Sasuke s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Il avait alors dix ans et il était rentré plus tôt de l'école. En réalité, il s'en était fait virer pour avoir frappé un camarade. Et, par la porte entrouverte, il avait tout vu. Il avait vu son frère faire comme sa mère, alors qu'il lui avait martelé qu'il ne serait jamais comme elle! Le soir, Sasuke, du haut de ses dix ans, déversa sa rage sur son frère qui lui donna pour toute explication:

«Quand tu es un homme, ce n'est jamais pareil: c'est toi qui dirige et qui commande, c'est toi qui domine, elle est toujours dominée... Ne te laisse jamais dominer Sasuke, sinon tu seras comme elles...».

Les filles se succédèrent dans leur maison, au moins aussi souvent que les hommes, mais en plein jours. Chaque fille qui quittait la maison, généralement en larmes, se voyait attribuer le joli sobriquet de «pute à Itachi». Et, malgré cela, elles étaient des dizaines à se jeter aux pieds de l'ainé des Uchiwa.

Sasuke sut très tôt qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes. Tout d'abord parce que toutes celles qu'il avait rencontré étaient souillées par son frère, ensuite parce qu'il se souvenait de ce que son frère lui avait dit, «ne jamais se soumettre». Pour ne pas se soumettre, il fallait dominer. Et dominer ceux qui dominent, c'était la clé du pouvoir. Les garçon dominaient, il dominerait donc les garçons.

Le premier d'entre eux était plus âgé (c'était même un ami de son frère). Il s'appelait Deidara, il était blond, fin avec de longs cheveux et on le prenait facilement pour une fille. Il avait été fou amoureux d'Itachi mais s'était toujours fait repousser et s'était consolé avec le cadet. Deidara aimait la douleur, qu'on le traite de putain l'excitait et il était exhibitionniste... Pendant longtemps, ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi les surprenne. Une énorme dispute s'en était suivie où Sasuke avait tenu tête à son frère. Pour la première fois, il s'était senti habité par cette force viril parce que lui dominait les hommes là où son frère ne dominait que les femmes. Et le puissant désir de domination sur son frère naquit ce jour là: s'il le fallait, il le détruirait...

Leur mère disparut cette année-là, leur laissant mille euros en cash et un mot qui leur disait qu'elle était partie avec un homme qui l'aimait. Tous les mois, ils recevaient de l'argent en cash, les factures étaient payées, mais aucun mot, aucune indication...

Quatre ans plus tard, Sasuke venait d'avoir dix-huit ans. A sa grande surprise, une chevalière était arrivée par la poste et il savait que c'était celle de sa mère. Quelque part, il se sentait fier qu'elle lui ait donné à lui et non à Itachi. Le jeune homme sortit de la poste et remit son gant qu'il avait retiré pour mettre la bague. Les gants étaient en cuir et il avait coupé le cuir au niveau de son index et de son majeur parce que c'était plus pratique pour fumer. Quatre bouts de métal dépassaient sur ses phalanges comme un poing américain. Le gant s'arrêtait à son poignet où il était fermé par une lanière de cuir et un bouton de pression alors que le dos de sa main était libre, laissant voir les tatouages qu'il avait sur les deux poignets, représentant des bracelets en fils de barbelé. Au milieu de ses avant-bras et jusqu'aux coudes, il avait une série de traits noirs horizontaux épais qui ondulaient légèrement. Cherchant dans la poche de son jeans, il sortit son paquet de Malboro et en alluma une grâce à son zippo. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit les flics au coin de la rue. Il reconnut tout de suite le commissaire de la police de Konoha qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser plus d'une fois avec sa chevelure grise comme un épouvantail et le côté gauche de son visage recouvert d'un patch. Un masque couvrait aussi toute sa bouche; il avait plus l'air d'un pirate que du très respectable Hatake Kakashi. A côté, assis contre sa moto avec un air digne, Neji Hyûga, forcé par tradition familiale à endosser l'uniforme alors que sa cousine était vouée à devenir procureur. Ça le faisait bien rire, la fille était aussi discrète qu'une souris et à peu près aussi impressionnante qu'un moineau.

«Uchiwa! Interpela le capitaine avec un ton blasé. Je t'ai demandé de t'habiller pas plus tard qu'hier.

- Je suis habillé, connard. Répliqua le jeune avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais habillé dans le sens de Sasuke signifiait qu'il avait seulement sa veste sur les épaules et son pantalon, «no underwears», évidement. La veste s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des hanches et laissait voir son tatouage en forme de serpent sur la gauche qui ondulait de son entre-jambe sur la droite, passait sous son nombril et remontait en ondulant sur son flanc gauche avant de s'achever dans son cou à droite. Une trace de poils noirs partant du nombril guidait n'importe qui vers ses parties, tout juste cachées par son jeans très bas sur ses hanches. Entonnement, s'il était couvert de tatouages, il n'avait aucun pierçing et paraissait propre. Ses cheveux noirs remontés en pics sur l'arrière de son crâne étaient légers et ondulaient à chacun de ses mouvements, encadrant son visage pâle de deux mèches corbeau. Quelques cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses yeux, noirs eux aussi, légèrement soulignés d'un trait noir. Une des mèches tombait même sur le coin de sa bouche moqueuse aux lèvres roses et fines. L'accoutrement du jeune permettait à tous de voir l'œuvre d'art qu'il était, mais aussi de contempler ses blessures et ses cicatrices. Autour de son cou, un lacet faisait plusieurs tour et un pendentif en forme d'éventail rouge et blanc y était accroché, symbole des Uchiwa.

- Tu n'avais pas ça, hier, continua le capitaine sans se démonter en pointant un bandage à droite du nombril.

Sasuke haussa les épaules:

- J'ai été pris de façon tout à fait indépendante de ma volonté dans une bagarre. Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien.

Derrière Kakashi, Neji leva ses yeux très clairs au ciel, sa longue chevelure brune glissant sur ses épaules solides.

- Mais bien sûr, Uchiwa... Grogna-t-il.

- Si tu faisais ton boulot, Hyûga, j'aurais pas ces problèmes. Ces connards étaient des dealers.

- C'est une confession, Sasuke? Demanda le commissaire. Tu faisais quoi avec eux?

- On n'est pas dans ton bureau, Hatake. J'suis pas obligé de répondre... Mais j'vais l'faire... C'était des revendeurs du Serpent, ils étaient sur notre territoire...

- Y'a pas de «territoire» Uchiwa, déclara Hyûga.

- Putain, j'espère que ton cul n'est pas aussi déplaisant que ce que tu racontes, sinon... Personne doit vouloir de toi, termina Sasuke en jaugeant Neji du regard. Celui-ci serra les dents. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et ils savaient aussi où allaient leurs préférences. En réalité, ils avaient beaucoup de respect l'un pour l'autre mais ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se chercher dès qu'ils se croisaient. En plus du fait que ni Neji ni Sasuke ne se laisseraient enculer, c'était une des choses qui les empêchaient de baiser ensemble.

- Ça suffit, lieutenant, rappela Kakashi d'un ton morne. Et ils sont où ces dealers, maintenant?

- Chais pas... Peut-être dans un trou...

- Sasuke...

- J'les ai pas tués.

Le capitaine soupira et regarda sa montre.

- Vous faites quoi, là? On s'est tenu tranquille... Demanda Sasuke.

- On a deux échappés de l'institut Sannin.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, interrogateur, et Neji emboita.

- L'un d'entre eux à tué son oncle quand il avait dix ans et l'autre est prostitué addict à l'héroïne.

L'institut Sannin ramassait tous les mineurs qui auraient dû être condamnés à de lourdes peines et leur offrait une dernière chance. Visiblement, ces deux-là n'en avaient rien à faire. Si Sasuke et son frère ne s'étaient pas retrouvés là-bas, c'était parce qu'ils était particulièrement discrets. Mais ils dealaient et avaient probablement tué des gars dans un affrontement armé... Rien n'était sûr.

- Sérieux, vous avez une pute avec vous?

- On ne l'a pas, Sasuke, on la cherche... Et c'est pas de sa faute, il n'a pas eut une vie facile, rétorqua Neji.

- Tu prends sa défense, Hyûga? Il te plait?

- T'es con, Uchiwa.

- Et toi, tu dois être en manque.

A nouveau, Neji grinça des dents et allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix sortit des talkies et les deux policiers se turent, attentifs.

- On a retrouvé Sabaku, il est blessé à la jambe... Par contre, Uzumaki court toujours. Il se sont séparés à Général Susano....

Le quartier des Uchiwa était justement autour du boulevard Général Susano. Les deux policiers se tournèrent vers le jeune homme et Sasuke sourit de son air machiavélique.

- Si je vous sers de guide pour vous aider à le retrouver, pas de flicaille chez moi pendant une semaine... Non, deux!

Neji s'apprêtait à contester lorsque:

- Parfait.» Conclut le commissaire Hatake avant d'enfourcher sa moto. Il savait très bien que plus on marchandait avec les Uchiwa, moins on en obtenait.

A son tour, Sasuke s'assit sur sa selle et fit un clin d'œil au lieutenant avant de démarrer.

Une fois devant la maison Uchiwa, toujours aussi belle d'extérieur, le jardin maintenu dans l'état où leur mère l'avait laissé grâce à Sasuke. Ils descendirent et garèrent leurs engins sur la propriété.

Sasuke sortit son portable et pianota sur l'écran tactile avant de se tourner vers les policiers qui attendaient patiemment.

«Nara. Uchiwa, fit alors Sasuke.

- Sasuke.

- Je cherche... Il se tourna vers Kakashi qui lui fit rapidement une description: un blond, yeux bleus, un mètre soixante quinze, pas bien gros... Trois cicatrices sur chaque joue. Il a un bracelet de l'institut des paumés.

- Il consommerait quoi?

- Héro... Mais regarde chez nos dames, il s'y est peut être glissé. Parait qu'il aime être baisé.

- J'te rappelle dans dix minutes.

- Chrono...

- Sasuke...

- Chrono, Shika. Je compte à partir de... Il regarda son portable. Maintenant.

La ligne sonna inoccupée. Sasuke se tourna alors vers les deux autres:

- Une bière?»

* * *

Neuf minutes et quarante trois secondes plus tard, le téléphone de Sasuke vibra:

«Vega Street... Sai te le garde au chaud...

- C'est à dire?

- Tu sais mieux que moi ce que ça veut dire...

Et l'informateur raccrocha. Le jeune délinquant se tourna vers les deux policiers et balança son mégot.

- Vega street... Déclara-t-il, un peu pensif.

- Et alors? Demanda Neji.

- Sai se l'est fait...

- Et?

- Et il doit être vraiment beau, parce que Sai est très très difficile. Allez. Allons chercher votre petite pute.»

Vega street était le quartier des communautés du sud, la plupart des habitants étaient noirs, beurs ou bronzés. C'était un quartier majoritairement pauvre qui jouxtait la rue du Beau Peuple qu'on appelait aussi le cocon rouge. C'était évidement la rue chaude de cette partie de Konoha où travaillaient les «dames» des Uchiwa. Autrement dit, les filles sous la protection d'Itachi. Sasuke, pour sa part, s'occupait plutôt des substances illégales et, ici, c'était un peu son QG. Tout arrivait par là et s'étendait ensuite à travers toute la zone qu'il contrôlait, un bon tiers de la ville, des dizaines de kilomètres, un réseaux bien organisé et insaisissable.

A l'entrée du quartier, Sasuke marqua une pause et se tourna vers un hommes avec un grand chapeau mexicain qui semblait dormir sur le bord de la route.

«Debout Hombre, intima le jeune et l'homme releva la tête, ouvrant un œil.

- El hiro de la puta! Como esta niňo?!

Sasuke eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête avant de déclarer:

- Je les emmène avec moi. On cherche quelqu'un.

Le mexicain hocha la tête avec un sourire malicieux avant de se lever lentement.

- Va, hiro. Ce sera propre quand vous arrivez.*

- Hum, fit Sasuke en remontant sur sa bécane. Il démarra alors, suivi des deux policiers. Neji avait suivi l'échange d'un air dubitatif, mais Kakashi souriait avec un éclat de mélancolie que le lieutenant trouva suspect. Sous son casque, le jeune policier crut entendre le son d'une cloche...

Ils roulaient à allure lente sur Vega Street et Neji ne put que remarquer que la grande rue était vide mais que toutes les ruelles qu'ils croisaient l'étaient aussi, désertes. Et, comble de l'étrangeté, tous les volets étaient clos! Il faillit rentrer dans Kakashi, trop occupé à regarder les alentours déserts. Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils: il était déjà passé par Vega Street en civil et il savait que la rue grouillait de monde, de revendeurs à la sauvette mais aussi de marchands de tissus venus du sud. Et plus loin, il y avait le marché aux épices. C'était donc impossible que cette rue soit si déserte.

- Ils sont où? Demanda le lieutenant, n'y tenant plus.

- Chez eux, sagement. Ils regardent probablement la télé, répondit le commissaire avec toujours cet air lointain.

- Ils se cachent? Comment ils sont su qu'on était là?

- Les Uchiwa sont des gens innovants, fit le policier pour toute explication.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était descendu et s'était enfoncé dans une ruelle adjacente qui se trouvait sur le flanc d'un bar. Au fond de la courette, une trappe de bois permettait d'accéder au bar et servait aussi d'issue de secours. Elle menait directement sur la pièce VIP de l'établissement, autrement dit, là où vivait Sai, le gérant du bar, seul blanc dans cette masse de basanés colorés. Il était aussi le représentant du pouvoir des Uchiwa et s'occupait de gérer les nouveaux arrivages en les dissimulant dans les toiles de ses peintures. C'était aussi lui qui repérait les jolies filles à faire passer dans la rue du Beau Peuple à cause de son sens aigu de la beauté. Quand quelqu'un plaisait à Sai, il plaisait à tout le monde.

Sasuke jeta son mégot avant de descendre par la trappe. Aussitôt, une lourde odeur d'encens attaqua ses narines délicates mais l'arôme âcre et lourd ne parvenait pas à dissimuler l'odeur de l'herbe très présente dans la pièce.

- Sasuke, mon cœur! T'as fait vite, bébé! Fit alors une voix hypocrite. L'homme apparut, ses courts cheveux noirs encadrant son visages pâle décoré d'un sourire faux. Ses petits yeux noirs brillaient dans la lumière calfeutrée de l'endroit. Il était adossé contre un comptoir sur lequel trainaient verres d'alcool et matériel d'héroïnomane.

- Sai. Il est où?

- Canapé...

Sasuke s'enfonça alors dans la pièce, ignorant la caresse de Sai sur son ventre nu lorsqu'il passa. Il était de notoriété publique que l'artiste mourrait d'envie de repasser une nuit avec le cadet des frères. Mais la règle, c'était la règle: une nuit, une seule, offerte à tous. Après, c'était seulement s'ils lui plaisaient. Or, Sai ne plaisait pas à Sasuke, il lui rappelait trop Itachi... En moins sexy.

Une masse se trouvait effectivement sur le canapé mais il était difficile de savoir où se trouvait la tête et où se trouvaient les pieds. Le jeune délinquant s'accroupit au pied de la couche, là où il supposait que la tête du fugitif se trouvait. Enroulé dans une couverture, un bras dépassait, la manche d'un hoodie orange retroussée laissait entrevoir les marques de piqûres récentes, et moins récentes. La capuche de la veste laissait à peine quelques mèches blondes dépasser. L'individu lui tournait le dos. Délicatement, Sasuke le fit s'allonger sur le dos, le bras tomba au sol. Le visage du fugitif apparut alors à Sasuke.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise: il était vraiment beau. Son visage paraissait paisible dans le sommeil, ses cheveux blonds tombaient anarchiquement autour de son visage rond. Sur chaque joues, comme l'avait décrit Kakashi, se trouvaient trois fines cicatrices que Sasuke caressa d'un geste religieux. Le garçon avait les lèvres les plus rouges et pulpeuses qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Son menton était doux, recouvert d'un duvet blond. Son front légèrement bombé lui donnait quelque chose de fragile et de féminin. Sasuke fronça les sourcils: il était jeune... Plus jeune que lui d'au moins deux ans!

- Comment tu l'as trouvé?

- Il voulait acheter de la came, sauf qu'il disait vouloir payer en nature, donc ils l'ont envoyé chez moi.

Sasuke hocha la tête, promenant ses doigts dans le cou du garçon. Son hoodie orange n'était fermé qu'a demi, laissant voir un mamelon que l'index de l'ébène vint chatouiller.

- Il est beau, hein? Chuchota Sai derrière Sasuke, soufflant dans son oreille tout en se déhanchant contre le chef du district. Et il est bon aussi, ajouta le dealer.

Le jeune Uchiwa grogna et se releva, chassant Sai d'un geste désinvolte.

- Aide-moi à le sortir, dit-il au barman.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de prendre les pieds de l'endormi.

- Tu lui as donné quoi? Questionna Sasuke.

- De l'héro, c'est ce qu'il demandait... Et de l'herbe pour la descente.

- Beaucoup?

- Il est pas au bord de l'overdose, si c'est ça ta question.

- Hum.

Ils gravirent les quelques marches et sortirent dans la ruelle où Sai demanda:

- Tu l'as vendu combien?

- Deux semaines. Deux semaines où ils passeront pas chez nous, alors profite.

- Whooo... Il vaut une fortune cet enculé!

- Il s'est échappé de Sannin.

- Sérieux?! S'exclama le dealer. Si j'avais su...

- Tu l'aurais baisé quand même, coupa Sasuke en jetant un sale regard à son subordonné.

- Ouais! Répondit Sai avec un grand sourire et l'autre leva les yeux au ciel. Ils reparurent alors dans Vega Street et les deux policiers se précipitèrent pour les aider. Sai disparut très vite, profitant que l'attention de la police soit sur le garçon pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Il va falloir appeler une ambulance... J'espérais qu'il serait au moins réveillé, murmura Kakashi, penché au-dessus du jeune blond.

Neji se releva pour appeler des secours tandis que Sasuke questionnait le commissaire:

- Quel âge il a?

- Comme toi, dix-huit bientôt...

L'ébène leva un sourcil interrogateur, dubitatif.

- Je sais, il en paraît encore seize... Gaara et lui ont grandi à Oto.

Ça paraissait tout de suite moins inexplicable. Oto était le quartier le plus pauvre de tout Konoha, situé dans l'extrême périphérie, il était contrôlé par un certain Orochimaru. Là-bas, le trafic d'enfants était monnaie courante. Certains étaient élevés dès l'âge de huit ans pour devenir mercenaires. De toute évidence, Naruto avait été l'un des orphelins infortunés tombés entre les mains du serpent.

- Naruto a été prostitué dès l'âge de quatorze ans et il a rencontré Gaara environ un an après... Gaara a été élevé pour être un des mercenaires d'Orochimaru, c'était un des mieux réussi... Ils se sont enfuis ensemble et ont séjourné deux ans dans le centre de la ville en continuant ce pourquoi ils avaient été formés. On a arrêté Gaara l'année dernière après le meurtre d'un homme politique... Et Naruto il y a huit mois, en train de revendre de la drogue mais on l'avait déjà interpellé pour la prostitution... De toute façon, Orochimaru essayait de remettre la main sur eux.

La sirène de l'ambulance retentit et le véhicule approcha. Kakashi et Sasuke se relevèrent et laissèrent les secours faire leur travail. Après que l'un d'entre eux eut assuré au commissaire qu'il n'était pas en danger, l'ambulance fit demi tour. Kakashi enfourchait sa moto lorsque Sasuke l'interrompit:

- J'ai le droit d'aller le voir?

Le capitaine de la police le regarda avec un air triste au fond des yeux.

- Pitié, Sasuke. Pas toi aussi...

- Je veux pas le voir pour me le faire...

Le policier sembla pensif puis hocha la tête.

- Tu sais où le trouver.»

Et sur ce, il démarra.

* * *

Sasuke pénétra dans la maison blanche. Si l'extérieur semblait normal et bien tenu, histoire de ne pas alarmer les voisins, l'intérieur racontait une autre histoire. Dès l'entrée, un string rouge carmin annonçait la couleur, c'était le cas de le dire. Quelque chose comme quinze paires de talons aiguilles étaient alignés dans l'entrée, le travail de Karin, nul doute. Karin était la «gouvernante» des autres filles. C'était elle qui fixait les règles et les tarifs, en fonctions des directives d'Itachi, évidement. Si un client n'était pas correct, il avait affaire à elle et les deux frères s'assuraient que le gars changeait de rue pour se satisfaire. Les filles dormaient chez eux. Elles étaient toutes orphelines de parents et de diplômes, autrement dit elles étaient la cible préférée des violeurs et des revendeurs. Si le travail de prostituée n'était pas glorieux, mieux valait travailler chez les Uchiwa que nulle part ailleurs. Toutes les filles du pays devaient le savoir: en travaillant pour eux, elles étaient relativement protégées, n'avait pas de loyer à payer puisqu'elles habitaient dans la grande villa blanche et pouvaient repartir quand elles voulaient. A condition qu'un des frères ait approuvé la personne avec qui elle partait: ils ne lâchaient pas leurs filles à n'importe qui, c'était du buisness premièrement, ensuite le contrat était de les protéger, ils s'y tenaient donc.

Sasuke remarqua qu'il manquait une paire et alluma une cigarette en observant plus en détails les chaussures pour savoir laquelle manquait. La blonde n'était pas rentrée, Ino, s'il se souvenait bien. Il retira ses bottes et se dirigea vers le dortoir, autrement dit, le salon mais qui avait perdu cet usage depuis longtemps. Cinq lits se trouvaient dans la pièce où l'on avait retiré le canapé, la télé et tout le mobilier, ne laissant qu'une table avec une lampe. Une autre chambre contenait trois lits et le grenier avait été aménagé pour caser sept autres lits. Néanmoins, certaines filles devaient quand même dormir sur des matelas, surtout en période de vacances où ils avaient plus de demande et prenaient plus de filles sous leurs ailles.

«Karin, appela Sasuke et la jeune femme grogna de son lit sur la droite.

- Karin, répéta-t-il en se déplaçant jusqu'à elle. Où est la blonde... Ino.

- J'ai déjà dit à ton frère qu'elle était chez son petit ami, ce soir...

- Elle a un copain?

- Cette fille est incroyable, il est adorable... Il veut devenir chef cuistot et l'épouser... C'est un de vos gars en plus... Aki-truc chose...

- Chôji Akimichi?

- C'est ça... Maintenant, Sasuke, j'ai travaillé toute la nuit...

Avec un petit sourire, Sasuke se releva et quitta la pièce discrètement avant de monter à l'étage. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son frère par la porte entrouverte et compta le nombre de paires de jambes féminines qui dépassaient des draps... Trois, seulement? Avec un air dubitatif, Sasuke traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il laissa tomber sa veste au sol et s'assit sur son lit, observant la longue mèche de cheveux blonds qui dépassait de ses draps. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et observa un instant l'endormi avant de murmurer:

- Deidara...

Un œil s'ouvrit et se referma, la masse enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans la couverture. Sasuke ricana et reprit:

- J'ai trouvé un trésor, aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-il et la tête ressortit de la couette, intriguée. Un œil pâle le regarda mi-endormi, mi-curieux.

- Il a des cheveux blonds, plus blonds que les tiens, courts... Qui partent dans tous les sens... Dit-il en caressant une mèche de cheveux blonds.

- Il a la peau douce et ses lèvres sont rouges, très rouges... Et... Pulpeuses, comme une actrice américaine... Continua-t-il en posant son index sur une joue de Deidara et en descendant sans son cou, baissant la couverture au fur et à mesure.

- Et... Il est où, cet ange? Demanda le blond d'une voix ensommeillée.

- A l'institut... J'irai le voir demain...Mais il ne me connait pas, il dormait quand je l'ai trouvé...

Deidara fronça les sourcils:

- Tu veux dire... Que tu ne lui as pas parlé... Tu l'as pas...

- Non... Non, rien de tout ça... Il est tellement beau, Deidara... Et fragile... Souffla-t-il ensuite en roulant sur le dos et en couvrant ses yeux d'un bras.

L'autre homme se releva sur un coude et observa Sasuke. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne couchaient plus ensemble, mais Deidara n'arrivait pas à quitter la villa blanche, trop attaché aux deux frères. De toute façon, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il frotta son œil droit par dessus le pansement, ça le grattait souvent depuis qu'il l'avait perdu à cause d'Itachi.

Sasuke observa le blond se gratter l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable: c'était de sa faute. Quand il avait découvert que son frère aimait les hommes, Itachi avait tout mis sur le dos de Deidara et lui avait froidement crevé un œil...

- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air coupable, intervint celui qui venait de se réveiller. On a toujours su que ton frère était malade.

- On est tous malade... Grogna le jeune avant de se retourner sur le côté à nouveau. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ils ne dirent rien, puis Deidara reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et murmura:

- Je vais partir, Sasuke...

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à contester, mais le blond le coupa d'un doigt levé.

- J'en ai marre de cette putain de ville... Toute cette misère...

- Tu vas aller où? C'est la misère partout!

- A la campagne... Y'a une des anciennes amies de ma mère qui a ouvert un centre de repos, elle voudrait que j'anime un cercle d'art thérapie. Elle m'offre la formation ici... Je la fais et après, je me casse... Et puis je vous aime trop, ça me fait trop mal là, je suis au bout de ce que mon cœur peut endurer...

Sasuke baissa les yeux et Deidara reprit:

- Et puis tu vas avoir ton petit trésor, je peux pas rester là, dans tes draps.

L'autre ne répondit rien, après tout, son frère et lui avait fait assez de mal à Deidara, s'il avait envie de partir, pourquoi le retenir, au contraire...

- Ok.»

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke se trouvait aux portes de l'institut où Neji rêvait de le voir terminer. Le bâtiment blanc ressemblait tout à fait à un hôpital, nul doute qu'il en avait aussi l'odeur de trop propre et le jeune fronça le nez de dégout. Pourtant, il entra dans l'institut, poussé par une force qui le dépassait.

Automatiquement, le regard de la secrétaire se posa sur lui et ses yeux s'agrandirent. En effet, tout son torse était recouvert de bandages que sa chemise noire ouverte laissait bien voir. Il s'était encore battu avec son frère au katana et Itachi n'y était pas allé de main morte. Sur certains endroit, des taches rouge carmin noircissaient lentement, ce qui laissait clairement penser que les plaies étaient récentes et peut-être mal soignées. En réalité, elles étaient très bien suturées mais Sasuke ne tenait pas en place et Karin lui avait déjà refait les bandages trois fois avant de le virer, à bout de patience. La seule consolation du cadet des frères était de se dire que son frère était dans le même état si ce n'était pire.

«Euh... Fit la secrétaire. C'est pour quoi?

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur elle et la regarda rougir bêtement. Elle avait l'air d'une sainte ni-touche et, comme toutes les filles de son genre, elle rêvait secrètement du bad-boy qui viendrait l'enlever. Deidara avait un jour soutenu que ces filles n'attendaient que de se faire violer. A cette pensée se peignit un sourire sadique sur le beau visage de Sasuke. La fille n'en sembla que plus ravie.

- Je cherche Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki...

Un semblant de professionnalisme refit surface et la secrétaire chercha dans son fichier informatique.

- Euh... Ah! Oh... Je suis désolé, mais ce ne sera pas possible. Par contre, si v-...

- NARUTO! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Sasuke se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venaient les cris; ils semblaient assez lointains mais l'individu criait fort. Les yeux de la secrétaire s'agrandirent sous la surprise et la peur et le jeune délinquant fit quelques pas dans le couloir d'où semblait venir la voix.

Il n'eut pas fait trois pas que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, le percuta. Sasuke manqua de tomber et parvint à se redresser, tenant l'individu par les avants bras. Ce-dernier leva la tête et la terre cessa de tourner... Ces mêmes lèvres rouges... Ces joues bronzées aux trois fines cicatrices... Ces cheveux blonds et... Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu voir lorsque l'autre était endormi, des yeux d'un bleu! Comme les ciels d'été! Et ces yeux bleus brillaient d'espoir en le regardant... Mon dieu, le temps s'était arrêté.

- Sauve-moi...» Murmura le blond et Sasuke n'y réfléchit pas deux fois: il l'empoigna et le tira à sa suite, direction la sortie. Il entendit vaguement les cris de stupéfaction de la secrétaire et de l'aide soignant qui poursuivait le fugitif jusque là, mais n'y prêta pas attention. En moins d'une minute, il avait enfourché sa moto et avait projeté l'autre garçon derrière lui avant de démarrer en trombe, envoyant la poussière de la route au visage des aides-soignants sidérés.

A toute allure sur des routes un jour goudronnées mais aujourd'hui cabossées et couvertes de poussière, Sasuke traçait sa route. Dans son dos, il sentait la chaleur de l'autre garçon, collé à lui et dont les mains étaient posées sur son ventre, le serrant fermement. Il dépassa le panneau de sortie de la ville et prit sur la droite, vers la forêt. Ils roulèrent pendant une bonne heure sur une route qui avait dû être une nationale dans le passé, au-dessus des limitations de vitesses. De toute façon, plus personne ne les respectait. Ils dépassèrent le panneau qui leur indiquait que la prochaine ville se trouvait à cent kilomètres derrière la forêt. C'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke sentit les mains de l'autre adolescent s'ouvrir doucement contre son ventre et le caresser. Il se tendit un instant et sentit Naruto se coller plus contre lui tout en continuant de passer ses mains sur son ventre. Lentement, la droite partit vers le bas tandis que la gauche remontait. Cette dernière passa sur un téton et s'arrêta avant de recommencer à tourner autour, l'index le titillant. L'autre main, quant à elle, avait fait une pause au niveau du jeans noir avant de courir sur le haut d'une cuisse et de revenir vers l'entre-jambe. Sasuke ferma les yeux une demi seconde avant de lâcher son guidon d'une main pour tenter de restreindre celle du blond qui le caressait sensuellement mais, au lien de cela, il ne fit qu'accompagner le mouvement sur son entre-jambe. Le corps du garçon derrière lui se colla plus au sien et il crut entendre un faible gémissement venir de Naruto alors que celui-ci se déhanchait doucement. L'ébène inspira profondément, tâchant de se contenir et remarqua une bifurcation qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt à sa droite. Il s'y engagea. Très vite, la route ne devint plus qu'un chemin de terre, il restait quelques morceaux de goudron d'une autre époque sur lesquels la moto cahotait. Enfin, après un dernier tournant, ils se retrouvèrent dans un semblant de clairière et Sasuke arrêta l'engin. Il décrocha les mains halées qui n'avaient pas cessé leur douce torture durant toute la course jusqu'ici et tourna la tête vers son passager.

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres pulpeuses du garçon blond qui descendit de la moto avant de faire quelques pas dans l'espace dégagé. Il sembla ensuite choisir un coin où l'herbe était grasse et abondante pour s'y asseoir tout en tirant le zipper de son sweat. Son regard était malicieux et un sourire coquin étirait ses belles lèvres alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, la laissant rouler sur ses épaules. Son jeans était descendu sur ses hanches, laissant apparaître quelques poils blonds qu'on ne pouvait que deviner et exposant le ventre, les pectoraux du jeune homme. Sasuke était hypnotisé, ses yeux traçaient les courbes douces et pourtant définitivement masculine du blond. Il déglutit silencieusement en observant le cou halé se tendre alors que lui-même commençait à sentir l'inconfort de son pantalon contre ses parties. Naruto semblait l'attendre et l'ébène ne se fit pas prier: il s'approcha, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispé. Il en avait rarement eut tant envie. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sous le regard de l'autre qui le détaillait sans gêne. Le blond s'appuya contre ses coudes et écarta ses jambes repliées, comme une invitation, soulevant légèrement son bassin.

La pensée furtive qu'il savait s'y prendre traversa l'esprit de l'autre homme, suivie de la raison pour laquelle Naruto était si doué pour le séduire. Mais Sasuke céda à son désir et non pas à sa conscience qui gagnait de toute façon rarement. Cette dernière avait appris à se taire, se repliant dans un coin où elle ne gênait personne, couvant jalousement les derniers principes moraux que son hôte respectait. Avec un sourire satisfait, le blond s'allongea complètement, ses deux mains proche de son visage, comme invitant l'ébène à les saisir pour l'immobiliser en cas de besoin. Alors que Sasuke était à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et se penchait lentement vers ses lèvres, il l'interrompit:

«Comment tu t'appelles?

Les yeux de l'autre quittèrent furtivement les lèvres pulpeuses qui retenaient son attention jusqu'alors pour se poser un instant sur les yeux bleus de son futur partenaire.

- C'est pour gémir ton prénom... Ajouta Naruto comme explication.

Un frisson de désir et de plaisir parcourut l'ébène et il souffla dans le cou doré:

- Sasuke.

Avant de poser ses lèvres pâles sur la peau brûlante qui se tendit automatiquement sous sa caresse. Ce fut une révélation. La peau était encore plus douce que ce qu'il avait imaginé, pourtant il sentait les muscles secs rouler sous sa bouche alors qu'il mordillait et pinçait la peau doucement. L'odeur d'agrume qui planait emplit les narines de Sasuke et il se gorgea de l'odeur, dévorant le cou avec plus d'ardeur alors que sa main remontait sur le ventre découvert, passant ses doigts sur un téton, caressant les abdominaux qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne sentait. Il remonta sur les flancs, sentant les côtes et s'arrêta un instant, repassant sa main contre les os et il grinça des dents. Ce garçon sous lui qu'il trouvait tellement beau n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon et cette idée serrait son cœur et lui retournait les intestins.

Oublieux du trouble de son partenaire, Naruto avait entrepris de débarrasser Sasuke de son blouson plus par habitude que parce qu'il en avait réellement envie. Il avait appris ce que les hommes aimaient, il savait quoi faire pour avoir la paix en un seul round mais surtout et c'était cela le plus important, il savait simuler et oublier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Laissant le blond le défaire de sa veste en cuir, Sasuke s'était redressé sur ses genoux, assis sur le bassin de son partenaire et l'observait. Il passa une main contre la joue mutilé et laissa son index tracer son chemin jusqu'à une lèvre rouge et pulpeuse avant de redescendre dans le cou gracile. Un peu surpris par ce geste, Naruto s'était arrêté dans ses mouvement et scrutait le regard de l'ébène qui ne le regardait pas mais suivait son doigt avec attention. Sasuke observa sa main continuer de descendre pour repasser sur un bouton de chair rosie et dressé puis descendre jusqu'au nombril dont il fit le tour. Une fois arrivé à la limite du jean, ses yeux noirs remontèrent jusqu'au visage intrigué et même peut-être apeuré du garçon blond.

A vrai dire, Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire en cet instant: ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître, mais l'autre homme se contenta de sourire énigmatiquement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser dans le cou une fois de plus. Les baisers étaient doux, caresses de plumes qui faisaient frissonner d'un désir inconnu la peau de miel. Les lèvres étaient humides et Naruto sentait parfois la langue de l'autre homme contre son cou. Son cœur battait rapidement, il n'osait pas bouger, ne comprenant pas toute cette tendresse, toute cette attention dont il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Ses yeux grands ouverts papillonnaient dans tous les sens avant de se fermer en sentant deux mains défaire le bouton de son jean et descendre la braguette. Étrangement, la sensation d'angoisse se dilua et son cœur accéléra encore, sous le coup de l'anticipation. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait vendu son corps qu'il n'avait jamais pris de plaisir à baiser.

La bouche de Sasuke descendait, déposant des baisers entre les deux pectoraux, puis se déportant vers la droite pour venir embrasser un téton. Naruto ferma fortement les yeux et ses hanches se décollèrent du sol sous la brusque montée de plaisir. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer un délicieux gémissement qui sonna aux oreilles de Sasuke comme une symphonie angélique.

Soudain pris d'une certaine ferveur, l'ébène attaqua le bouton rose avec plus d'ardeur, mordillant délicatement la peau, enfermant le mamelon et aspirant, s'abreuvant des geignements du blond.

Il ne simulait pas. Le plaisir était réel et inconnu, certes, certains de ses clients et amants étaient plus ou moins délicats, mais cette stimulation prolongée était inédite. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour tenter de contenir le plaisir alors que ses hanches bougeaient de leur propre chef. Ses poing autour de sa tête se serraient alors qu'il se cambrait complètement quand Sasuke attaqua l'autre bouton de chair.

Dans le même temps, les mains de ce-dernier étaient passées et repassées sur les flancs, faisant descendre le jean imperceptiblement mais définitivement. Une main frôla le membre demi érigé du blond qui ouvrit les yeux en grands, respirant bruyamment, un long gémissement franchissant ses lèvres pulpeuses. La bouche redescendit encore, traçant un long sillon jusqu'au nombril et Sasuke y plongea la langue tout en passant ses doigts sur la virilité du blond.

Naruto eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir tant il respirait vite, à la limite de l'hyper-ventilation mais c'était trop bon, il en pleurait. Ses bras avaient recouvert ses yeux et sa bouche laissait passer un flot continu de gémissements.

Le pantalon finit par être complètement écarté et la main chaude de Sasuke parcourrait toute la longueur du membre, sa langue lapait délicatement le nombril et remontait vers les tétons. De sa main libre, l'ébène défit les bras de Naruto et embrassa une hanche avant de pousser les genoux contre la poitrine du blond. Il se pencha ensuite à l'intérieur des cuisses .

- Panta...Lon-ah! Bégaya Naruto et, avec un petit sourire moqueur, l'autre homme fit les poches jusqu'à retirer un petit tube de lubrifiant. Inconsciemment, Sasuke serra le poing autour du tube, se rappelant soudain pourquoi son partenaire était si prévoyant.

Il ne lésina pas sur la quantité et embrassa doucement une tempe tout en massant l'entrée de ce corps souvent bafoué. A nouveau, Naruto avait cessé de respirer. Ses yeux s'ouvraient, désireux de voir son amant et se refermaient, comme apeuré par la vision de l'être parfait qui lui faisait l'amour. A ce stade, le blond s'en était rendu compte, c'était ça ce dont parlait Iruka, son thérapeute, dont parlait Tsunade, son médecin, dont parlait Sakura, sa meilleure amie, dont parlaient les livres. Et cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine était entrain de lui faire l'amour comme s'il était le premier à prendre possession de son corps. Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres, il sentait à peine l'intrusion, trop perdu dans ses émotion.

- Shhhh... Fit doucement Sasuke en embrassant ses paupières et en descendant sur ses lèvres qu'il frôla juste. Elles s'ouvrirent sur son passage et tendrement, l'ébène les recouvrit des siennes. Le deuxième doigt passa autant inaperçu que le premier, le lubrifiant et la sensation de bien-être général occultant la sensation. Mais l'habitude jouait aussi.

Timidement, ce qu'il n'était pas en général, Naruto caressa les lèvres de son amant de sa langue et Sasuke approfondit le baiser, suçant la lèvre inférieure, la mordillant avant de retourner happer cette bouche délicieuse.

Inconsciemment, Naruto avait fini par ouvrir ses jambes au maximum et invitait Sasuke à y aller en cherchant à passer ses jambes autour de son torse. Ce-dernier enfonça un peu plus ses doigts et un hoquet de surprise rompit leur baiser, à nouveau, une myriades de gémissement se déversèrent et les hanches de Naruto recommencèrent à bouger, entrainant les doigts du plus profond qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ardemment, le blond s'accrocha aux épaules de l'autre homme et à son tour, dévora son cou tandis que l'ébène se couchait sur lui, le rassurant de son poids contre sa poitrine, repoussant ses genoux toujours plus loin.

Lentement, et avec toute la restriction du monde, Sasuke le pénétra, tachant d'oublier ses lèvres folles contre son cou, ses gémissements plaintifs et la chaleur qui doucement l'entourait. Naruto se déhancha soudainement, rejetant sa tête en arrière dans un cri muet et s'accrochant aux épaules pâles. L'ébène observa le plaisir ravager le visage bronzé de son amant avant de commencer lentement un va-et-vient. Les mouvements étaient amples et à chaque nouvelle pénétration, le blond se cambrait, fermant les yeux toujours plus fort et murmurant des «Oui... Oui...Oui..». La litanie coulait dans les oreilles de l'autre homme qui fourra son nez dans le cou de son partenaire, écoutant ces sons de plaisir et respirant l'odeur masculine de la transpiration.

Leurs hanches étaient synchronisées dans un même mouvement lent et régulier, parfois un mouvement un peu plus fort arrachait un grognement à Sasuke et un «Ahhh!» au blond.

Mordillant la peau à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, l'ébène en appelait à tout son savoir faire pour toujours frapper ce point à l'intérieur de lui, écoutant la voix aller dans des octaves de plus en plus hautes qui envoyaient des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

L'ébène accéléra la cadence et le dos de Naruto ne touchait définitivement plus le sol tandis qu'il se cambrait le plus possible à chaque coup pour se coller au corps brûlant de son partenaire. La sensation mal connue du plaisir sans douleur courrait dans ses veines comme un feu, allumant en lui des émotions jusque-là à peine fantasmées.

Les mouvements devinrent erratiques alors que Sasuke sentait sa restriction se briser en mille morceaux. Il attrapa la jambe de l'autre sous le genoux, tordant Naruto pour aller et venir plus facilement et, malgré l'étrangeté de la position, le blond se déhanchait de lui-même de plus en plus fort, ses mains ayant lâché les épaules pâles pour agripper l'herbe de part et d'autre de sa tête. L'une d'entre elle amorça un mouvement vers le membre négligé mais une main chaude et claire enserra la virilité et il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto pour jouir violemment.

Au même instant, tout explosa dans le corps de l'ébène et l'orgasme, dans sa déferlante, l'emporta.

Naruto redescendait à peine de l'orgasme quand une sensation douce l'assaillit. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que Sasuke l'embrassait, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Le blond soupira de contentement et passa ses mains dans la chevelure défaite de l'ébène. Haletants, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent un long moment, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, avec une acuité nouvelle. Lentement, Sasuke se laissa rouler sur le côté, observant le ciel à travers le feuillage des arbres. Un petit vent frais caressait sa peau, ébouriffait ses cheveux et, ajouté au bien être qui suivait forcément le sexe, il laissa ses paupières se fermer.

* * *

Des pleurs le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il chercha l'arme qu'il cachait toujours sous son oreiller mais ne la trouva pas. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était parce qu'il était en pleine forêt, le soir tombant doucement. Soudain, parfaitement réveillé, il chercha la source des cris et se tourna sur la droite. Un peu plus loin, recroquevillé en position fœtale et balançant d'avant en arrière, se tenait Naruto, la tête entre les mains. Sasuke voyait les doigts de ce-dernier s'enfoncer dans son cuir chevelu et agripper ses mèches blondes comme en proie à une peine insoutenable. Avec un juron, l'ébène se releva et ferma hâtivement son jean noir avant de rejoindre le deuxième homme en quelques enjambées.

Naruto continuait de geindre. La douleur était peinte sur son visage de façon évidente et quand Sasuke voulut lui attraper les poignets pour lui éviter de se déchirer la peau, il sursauta et commença immédiatement à se débattre en hurlant «Non, non... Pitié!». L'ébène le lâcha sous la surprise et recula de quelques pas alors que le blond était à nouveau replié sur lui-même. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et observa la forme tremblante du second. Il remarqua alors les taches d'herbe sur le jeans clair du blond, un genou était même déchiré et il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas avant. Il avait des traces de griffures partout sur les bras et les phalanges de sa main droite étaient ensanglantées, comme s'il avait frappé quelque chose de dur et rugueux. Le sweat orange était taché de sang et partiellement recouvert de boue. Soudain inquiet, le jeune délinquant sortit son portable et consulta l'heure, constatant qu'il avait dormi quatre heure. Que pouvait-il bien s'être déroulé pendant ce temps? Est-ce que Naruto avait croisé des gens? Avait-il été attaqué par un animal sauvage? Mais très vite, Sasuke chassa ses hypothèses, il aurait entendu les hurlements bien avant si Naruto s'était fait agressé. Et, à bien y regarder, les griffures ressemblaient à celles qu'on se ferait en passant dans un buisson de ronces, la mains éraflée comme s'il avait frappé un tronc... Et la boue, les feuilles éparses dans les cheveux blonds, les tremblements...

La réalisation le frappa et il s'approcha à nouveau de Naruto avant de saisir brusquement l'arrière de son crâne, serrant les cheveux blonds et les tirant jusqu'à ce qu'un jappement de douleur et de peur ne s'échappe des lèvres rouges du jeune garçon. La tête à présent rejetée en arrière, Sasuke voyait bien les pupilles dilatées, le bleu n'étant plus qu'un cercle autour et il entendait très clairement la respiration difficile, rendue sifflante par les geignement de douleur. Les mains sales de Naruto l'agrippèrent et tentèrent de le griffer alors qu'il se mettait carrément à hurler et l'ébène le lâcha, l'envoyant rouler à terre par la violence du geste. Le délinquant blond se releva sur ses deux bras et dans un spasme, régurgita le contenu de son estomac.

Sasuke vit alors ses bras trembler, prêt à céder et l'attrapa pour le relever et l'emmener un peu plus loin avec un grognement. Il le posa contre un arbre, l'autre convulsant toujours, chouinant tout autant, son nez et ses yeux coulaient, il était brûlant et les gouttes de sueur cascadaient librement dans son cou halé.

Avec un soupir, Sasuke passa son pouce le long de ses lèvres. Naruto était en manque et c'était une crise plutôt violente. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé quand il avait kidnapper le résident de l'institut? Il le savait pourtant, Kakashi lui avait dit qu'il était héroïnomane. Et il savait aussi que, deux jours auparavant, le blond avait fait une rechute dans sa cure à cause de ce que Sai lui avait donné... En vérité, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps l'autre s'était échappé de l'institut lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à lui mettre la main dessus mais, dans tous les cas, une rechute provoquait des états de manque aussi fort qu'au point culminant de l'addiction et cela au bout de très peu de prises.

Il regarda l'homme à qui il avait fait l'amour quatre heures plus tôt trembler en se tenant le ventre, ne sachant pas si ce qu'il ressentait était du dégout, de l'inquiétude, de la colère, de la souffrance ou un peu de tout.

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui l'espace d'un instant, ses iris bleus, réduits à un cercle clair autour d'une pupille exagérément dilatée le scrutait. Sasuke se revit quelques années plus tôt quand son frère l'avait forcé à passer par là, soit disant parce que comme ça, il saurait ce qu'il infligeait à tout les gens qui dépendaient de leur réseau de drogues. L'ébène soupçonnait surtout son frère d'avoir prit un plaisir malsain à le voir souffrir et il avait réussi. Il se rappelait très bien des sueurs, de l'obsession, des vomissements et de l'impression de se sentir misérable parce qu'il devenait fou, seul dans cette pièce. Ça avait été un sevrage à l'ancienne, sans usage de médicament qui permettaient de réguler sa tolérance, ce par quoi Naruto était aussi entrain de passer.

Accroupi face à lui, Sasuke écarta les mèches blondes collées au front brûlant et dégoulinant avec un soupir lassé qui cachait son trouble. Les yeux de Naruto semblaient le mettre au défi. Au défi de quoi? De l'abandonner, de le prendre en pitié, de prendre plaisir à cet état comme l'avait fait son frère? Il y eut un nouveau spasme et le toxicomane se pencha de justesse pour cracher de la bile, tremblant en se tenant le ventre toujours parcouru de convulsions. Il pleurait à présent librement tant il avait mal, sa tête le brûlait, son ventre se tordait et Naruto ne souhaitait qu'une chose: que tout s'arrête! Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais essayé d'arrêter avant d'y être forcé, c'était trop dur. Alors qu'il allait s'écrouler, à bout de force, deux bras l'entourèrent et le serrèrent contre un torse chaud et dur, l'emprisonnant.

- Ssshhh... Fit doucement Sasuke, en berçant l'autre garçon. Il ne serait pas comme son frère, il ne le laisserait pas souffrir comme ça. L'autre eut un hoquet puis se laissa aller contre lui et l'ébène resserra son emprise, déposant des baisers papillon sur chaque parcelle de peau, murmurant des paroles douces à chaque tremblement, essuyant consciencieusement les larmes qui coulaient jusqu'à ce que la crise passe... Il y eut un dernier sanglot et Naruto tourna légèrement la tête pour fourrer son nez dans le cou pâle, respirant calmement. Lentement, Sasuke le relâcha et le posa contre le tronc de l'arbre, entre les racines.

Situation de merde, pensa l'ébène en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à côté du blond qui le regardait du coin de l'œil avec méfiance.

«Pourquoi tu restes? Demanda ce-dernier au bout d'un moment, la voix tremblante, à peine audible.

L'ébène n'en savait rien, il ne comprenait pas cette fascination qu'il avait pour l'autre homme.

- Tu n'en as pas sur toi, hein? Demanda encore le blond quand il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, son bras étendu et reposant sur un genou plié.

- Non.

Naruto soupira et eut un nouveau hoquet, crachant un peu de bile sur le côté. Fouillant dans la poche de son blouson, l'ébène sortit son vieux paquet de lucky et en tendit une au blond, lequel la prit sans commentaire et attendit que son compagnon de galère la lui allume. Il tira une bouffé qui le calma un peu. La crise était de toute façon passée et il était quasiment sûr d'être immunisé à la nicotine avec tout ce qu'il avait pris.

- Pourquoi tu cherches à t'enfuir alors que t'es en plein sevrage? Questionna alors Sasuke.

Nerveusement, Naruto replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et regarda sur le côté opposé à l'autre homme.

- C'est... J'aime pas là-bas...

L'ébène eut un reniflement dédaigneux et son compagnon lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Ta gueule! Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais dans la rue en train de faire ma petite vie comme avant sans qu'on s'en mêle! Cingla-t-il avec un grimace dégoutée.

- Ta petite vie... Répéta dubitativement Sasuke.

- Ouais.

- Devenir la pute de Sai pour te procurer ta came, c'est ça «ta petite vie»?

- C'est qui Sai, d'abord? Et ensuite, tu peux parler! Fais pas comme si t'étais mieux que moi...

- Sai c'est le mec qui t'a fourgué ta dose quand t'étais en cavale... Répondit Sasuke d'un ton amer qui le surprit lui même.

Naruto le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

- M'en souviens pas...

L'ébène eut un rire désabusé. Il ne s'en souvenait même pas.

- Mais je me souviendrai d'avoir bai-... Fait l'amour avec toi, ajouta le blond sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. A nouveau, Sasuke tourna son regard vers lui avec un petit sourire peiné.

- C'est ça...

- Nan, c'est vrai! S'exclama l'autre en faisant de grands gestes avec sa clope. C'était différent, termina-t-il doucement et en rougissant légèrement. C'était... Agréable.

Cette fois-ci, l'ébène sourit vraiment, un petit sourire mais un sourire tout de même et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, fasciné par ce visage tellement beau et respirant la sincérité.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, hein? Demanda le toxicomane en le regardant dans les yeux, son expression était tendre.

Avec un haussement de sourcil, le délinquant hocha la tête alors qu'un sourire de nostalgie et d'envie prenait place sur le visage bronzé.

- Kakashi m'a parlé de toi... Que tu les avais aidé à me retrouver... Il fit une pause et regarda ailleurs, à travers le arbres de la forêt. Il m'a aussi dit ce que tu es... Conclut-il d'une voix douce et lointaine.

- Et alors? Demanda Sasuke au bout d'un moment de silence. Je suis quoi?

- La liberté... Répondit le blond et vrillant son regard bleu dans les pupilles noires.

La réponse surprit l'ébène et, à nouveau, il eut un rictus dubitatif tout en fixant la cigarette, bientôt terminée entre ses doigts.

- Non. C'est juste la merde.

- Parce que tu crois que moi, c'est mieux? J'ai grandi à Oto et je ne sais faire que deux choses: coucher et me droguer... Toi au moins...

Sasuke tiqua et son visage devint plus sombre.

- Ta gueule. Tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles... J'habite une maison dans un quartier chic qui, chaque soir, devient un repaire de putes. Mon frère est un malade mental qui ne cherche qu'à me faire le plus de mal possible sous des apparences tendres.

- Oh... Pauvre chou... Lança ironiquement Naruto. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que d'avoir faim, d'avoir peur. Toi, tout le monde te respecte, moi on me baise.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais très bien ce que c'est que d'avoir faim. Ça fait partie de «l'entrainement» de mon frère: il m'a enfermé une semaine dans une cave sans nourriture. Je buvais de l'eau en léchant les murs... J'ai fini par faire comme prévu, manger un rat.

A la fin de sa tirade, l'ébène laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et jeta son mégot, les yeux dans le vague.

Naruto le regarda silencieusement. Puis, au bout de longues minutes, il finit par lâcher:

- Quand j'avais quinze ans, j'ai vu un homme énorme arriver, ses yeux brillant de cette lueur qui me faisait vraiment peur... Et maintenant, c'est ce regard que je cherche à allumer... On m'a jamais laissé le choix de savoir si je préférais les hommes ou les femmes... Des fois, j'avais tellement mal que je pensais à me jeter par la fenêtre.

Appuyé contre sa main, le coude reposant sur sa cuisse, Sasuke observa Naruto lui raconter sa miséreuse aventure dans le monde.

- T'as mangé le rat... Bah moi, j'ai appris à me servir de mon corps...Termina-t-il.

L'autre n'ajouta rien. Sasuke aussi s'était servi de ce qu'il avait appris. Ce rat qu'il avait mangé, c'était toute la rage, la haine et la fureur qui couraient depuis dans ses veines avec l'envie démente de s'en sortir. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu en finir, il avait pensé partir, mais vers où? Et malgré tout, naïvement, il continuait de croire qu'un jour, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, que son frère cesserait sa folie, que leur mère reviendrait...

- Pourquoi tu pars pas, Sasuke? Pourquoi tu prends pas ta moto pour partir? Y'a d'autres pays mieux foutu que celui-ci, t'as la possibilité, pourquoi tu le fais pas? Demanda alors Naruto.

Le délinquant se laissa aller contre le tronc de l'arbre et soupira, fermant les yeux.

- Mon frère reste ma famille... Je dois avoir une mère quelque part dans le monde... C'est ma famille. Même si c'est une famille de merde. (**)

Le blond baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Lui n'avait pas de famille et c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus alors il comprenait les raisons de l'autre adolescent.

- Et toi? Pourquoi tu changes pas? Pourquoi tu arrêtes pas la drogue, pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas t'offrir cette dernière chance? Demanda à son tour Sasuke, ses yeux posés sur le toxicomane qui fixait toujours l'herbe.

- J'ai pas la force... Murmura-t-il. Je sais pas d'où je viens, où je vais... Je sais même pas qui je suis alors j'attends la réponse, que ça vienne... Peut-être la fin, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Un long moment de silence s'étira entre eux lorsque, soudain, une idée folle traversa l'esprit de Naruto:

- On pourrait partir ensemble! On partirait chercher ta mère, quelque part dans le monde!

Étrangement, l'idée envoya une vague de chaleur dans le cœur de Sasuke, l'idée était folle mais à peine l'avait-il imaginée que l'espoir l'avait envahi. Il avait eut envie de dire oui tout de suite et de partir de si tôt sur sa moto en emmenant avec lui son trésor. Mais la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui souffla que ce n'était pas possible. Il sourit néanmoins.

- J'aimerais bien... Mais ce n'est pas possible...

Le sourire plein d'espoir de Naruto disparut automatiquement.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu as besoin d'aide... Tu es en plein sevrage, on peut pas voyager...

Le blond détourna le regard, un instant, son cœur s'était rempli de joie. Sasuke lui aussi observa la forêt d'un œil vide et sans émotion. L'idée paraissait si belle, tout semblait possible avec Naruto... L'avoir avec lui, loin d'Itachi et de sa folie, ce corps magnifique rien qu'à lui, pour la vie. Il serait le dernier à défaut d'avoir été le premier. Il aurait cette compagnie, quelqu'un qui comprenait, une personne comme lui et à la fois si différente.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu viendrais me chercher? Fit doucement Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, interrogateur, l'autre avait un regard déterminé.

- Après mon sevrage, tu viendrais me chercher? Et on partirait alors!»

Lentement, un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres fines de l'ébène et il hocha la tête.

* * *

Devant l'institut, Naruto prit une grande inspiration, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Soudain, il sentit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et se tourna vers lui. Ce-dernier tenait quelque chose entre ses doigts, une bague remarqua le blond. Délicatement, le jeune dealer, délinquant, adolescent perdu dans un putain de monde lui passa l'anneau au doigt, sur l'annulaire, comme une alliance. L'orphelin, le garçon prostitué, toxicomane et lui aussi paumé le regarda, intrigué, des papillons voletant dans son ventre. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'incroyable venait de se passer.

«C'est la chevalière de ma mère... Je compte lui rendre.» Déclara Sasuke pour toute explication avant de baisser sa main, gardant celle de l'autre avec lui et entrelaçant leur doigts.

C'était une promesse, se dit Naruto, la preuve que l'ébène viendrait le chercher à la fin de son sevrage pour l'emmener loin de toute cette merde. Avec un grand sourire, il passa sa main libre dans la nuque pâle et forçait l'adolescent aux bandages à se pencher.

Tendrement, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec aucun autre de ses amants, Naruto posa les lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Comme un enfant face à son premier amour.

L'ébène caressa la joue bronzée, prolongeant le contact entre leurs lèvres et descendit dans le cou doucement avant de remonter dans la chevelure blonde. Le baiser devint plus féroce, Naruto ouvrit les lèvres légèrement, laissant le délinquant envahir sa bouche, recouvrir ses lèvres et le coller à lui. Leurs mains se dé-entremêlèrent et Sasuke entoura la taille de l'autre homme de ses bras tandis que ce-dernier passait les siens autour de son cou. Ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher... A chaque fois que l'un se séparait, l'autre rattrapait ses lèvres, les mordillant et les suçant.

Avec un grognement, l'ébène descendit dans le cou halé et mordit la peau au point de faire perler quelques gouttes carmins. Les mains de Naruto se refermèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'un soupir passait ses lèvres, se laissant complètement aller. Sasuke suça ensuite le peau, léchant l'endroit qu'il avait marqué et relâcha doucement le blond.

Ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre et, finalement, le toxicomane sourit et caressa une dernière fois la joue de l'autre, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres rougies. Le délinquant ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, Naruto avançait d'un pas décidé vers l'institut.

Sans se retourner, il pénétra dans le bâtiment et, avec un sourire un brin sadique, Sasuke enfourcha sa moto. Il était tellement heureux que même son frère ne parviendrait pas à le faire redescendre de son petit nuage...

* * *

**Note: **Les personnages sont un peu (beaucoup) OCC mais parce qu'avant d'être une fanfiction, cette histoire parle de deux adolescents paumés. Certes, on ne passe pas tous par ce qu'ils ont vécu mais prenez cela comme une image déformée mais sur un fond de vérité de ce qu'on a tous probablement vécu... A la fin, il faudra bien avancer et ce qu'on n'est pas toujours capable de faire seul, on peut le faire à deux.

(Oui je sais, j'habite chez les Bisounours)

(*) La faute est volontaire ^^.

(**) personnellement, je suis contre cette histoire de «garder SA famille à tout prix». Y'a beaucoup d'enfants qui seraient bien plus heureux loin de leurs géniteurs, dans une famille d'accueil plutôt qu'avec une famille qui les maltraite, ou abuse d'eux. Les juges ont cette tendance en ce moment de ne pas vouloir penser la séparation. Résultat, on retire vraiment très rarement l'autorité parentale, on se contente de placer l'enfant un temps et après, il retourne chez ses parents et ça recommence. Ou alors, le parent en question a toujours un droit sur l'enfant même s'il ne le voit jamais, ne l'élève pas et ça cause des problèmes de merde pour l'enfant, qui n'est donc pas adoptable par sa famille d'accueil.

Mais bon, dans le manga, Sasuke est tellement attaché à sa famille qu'il fallait qu'il ait la position inverse de la mienne...


End file.
